holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bombardierung der IG-Farben-Fabrik Auschwitz-Monowitz 1944/45
Bombardierung der IG-Farben-Fabrik Auschwitz-Monowitz 1944/45 Die im besetzen Polen errichtete IG-Farben-Fabrik Auschwitz-Monowitz wurde 1944 und 1945 bei mehreren Luftangriffen alliierter Truppen bombardiert (Bombardierung der …). Bei den Aufklärungsflügen für die Luftangriffe entstanden präzise Luftbilder, auf denen auch das [II Die I.G. Farben ließ dort auf eigene Kosten das KZ Auschwitz III Monowitz errichten, das mit bis zu 11.000 meist jüdischen Häftlingen belegt war, die zur Zwangsarbeit auf dem Bau herangezogen wurden. Zwischen 1942 und 1945 waren dort insgesamt 35.000 Konzentrationslagerhäftlinge als Gefangene für die Zwangsarbeit von der SS eingesetzt, von denen wahrscheinlich 20.000 bis 25.000 nicht überlebten.[4 Die Lebenserwartung eines jüdischen Häftlings betrug dort drei oder vier Monate. Jederzeit drohte die "Verlegung" ins Todeslager A II."Mir ist niemals bekannt geworden, daß solche Kranke, die von Monowitz nach Auschwitz zurücküberstellt wurden, der Vernichtung anheimfielen.“ (Walther Dürrfeld, Staatsanwaltschaftliche Vernehmung, 9.4.1965, Auschwitz-Prozess, StA Frankfurt am Main, 4 Ks 2/63, Bd. 94, Bl. 18906–18911, hier Bl. 18908.) cit nach http://www.wollheim-memorial.de/de/walther_duerrfeld_18991967 Die Angriffe auf das IG-Farben-Werk Zugleich der Standort des KZ Auschitz III der Aktionsradius britischer und amerikanischer Bomberverbände 1943 noch nicht bis Auschwitz reichte. Nach ihrer Landung in Süditalien und derEinnahme des Militärflughafens Foggia im Dezember 1943 konnten die Westalliierten Ziele in Ungarn, Rumänien, der Slowakei, Südpolen und Oberschlesien erreichen. Das I.G. Farben-Werk in Auschwitz-Monowitz wurde erstmals am 4. April 1944 bei einem amerikanischen Aufklärungsflug fotografiert. Ƒ Bei der Auswertung der Luftaufnahmen identifizierten Spezialisten der Royal Air Force verschiedene Produktionsanlagen der I.G. Auschwitz als Ziele für die strategische Luftkriegsführung. Weitere Aufklärungsflüge folgten zwischen Ende Mai und Mitte August 1944. Der erste größere Bombenangriff des 15. Geschwaders der U.S. Army Air Force auf die Werksanlagen der I.G. Auschwitz erfolgte am 20. August 1944. Aufgrund des starken Begleitschutzes von 100 Mustang-Jägern wurde von den 127 eingesetzten Bombern des Geschwaders nur ein Flugzeug abgeschossen. Der Angriff richtete beträchtliche Schäden an den Produktionsanlagen der I.G. Auschwitz an. Dem Monowitz-Häftling Adam Szaller gelang während des Luftangriffs die Flucht. Nach Aussage des Monowitz-Häftlings Siegfried Pinkus wurden bei diesem Angriff „ca. 75 Häftlinge getötet und über 150 Häftlinge teils leicht, teils schwer verletzt“1. Pinkus machte hierfür die Werksleitung der I.G. Auschwitz mitverantwortlich, weil sie Häftlingen untersagt hatte, in selbstgebauten Unterständen Schutz zu suchen. Trotz der Lebensgefahr begrüßten viele Häftlinge die alliierten Luftangriffe, da sie die SS-Wachmannschaften in Angst versetzten, die Kapazitäten der deutschen Kriegsproduktion verringerten und die erhoffte Befreiung näher brachten. Am 13. September 1944 richteten die Luftangriffe eines Luftgeschwaders von 96 Bombern des Typs Liberator auf der Baustelle von I.G. Auschwitz schwere Schäden an. Auch das Stammlager und das Lager Auschwitz II (Birkenau) wurden getroffen. Bei diesem Luftangriff wurden schätzungsweise 300 Personen verletzt und getötet, darunter auch SS-Männer. Ein weiterer Luftangriff am 18. Dezember 1944 richtete schwere Schäden an Pumpen- und Kompressorenanlagen der I.G. Auschwitz an. Wie ein alliierter Auswertungsbericht erwähnt, wurden dabei auch fünf Baracken des Konzentrationslagers beschädigt. Der vierte Luftangriff auf I.G. Auschwitz am 26. Dezember 1944 wurde von der alliierten Luftaufklärung aufgrund der starken Schäden am Werk als Erfolg gewertet. Der letzte Angriff der amerikanischen Luftwaffe erfolgte am 19. Januar 1945, einen Tag nach Beginn der Räumung des Lagerkomplexes, als die SS die Häftlinge auf den Todesmarsch in Richtung Westen gezwungen hatte. Teilweise Übernahmen aus * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oil_campaign_of_World_War_II Oil campaign of World War II * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Combined_Bomber_Offensive#1944 dt. Artikel über die Combined Bomber Offensive Eine Wende im Bombenkrieg wurde durch das Erscheinen des Langstrecken-Begleitjägers P-51 auf dem europäischen Kriegsschauplatz im Dezember 1943 eingeleitet. Mit diesem begann die eigentliche Erringung der Luftherrschaft über Deutschland bei Tag. Während die deutschen Nachtjäger den britischen Bomberverbänden weiterhin empfindliche Verluste beibringen konnten, so während der „Battle of Berlin“ von November 1943 bis März 1944, sanken die prozentualen Verluste der Amerikaner nach den Rückschlägen der vergangenen Monate wieder auf ein erträgliches Maß. Zugleich stieg die Zahl der Bomberverbände der USAAF im Vereinigten Königreich kontinuierlich an, obwohl sie nach den Berechnungen des britischen Chief of the Air Staff Portal, die dieser auf der Kairo-Konferenz im Dezember den Combined Chiefs of Staff vorstellte, immer noch drei Monate hinter dem Plan zurückhinkte. Auf dieser Konferenz kündigten die Amerikaner die Bildung eines eigenen * Hauptquartiers United States Strategic Air Forces in Europe (USSAFE, später USSTAF) zur Kontrolle ihrer strategischen Bomberflotten in Europa an. Damit wurde der Tatsache Rechnung getragen, dass eine neue amerikanische Luftflotte, die Fifteenth Air Force, ihre Operationen von Italien aus aufgenommen hatte, nachdem die Alliierten dort Fuß gefasst hatten. Den Oberbefehl über USSTAF erhielt der frühere Befehlshaber der Eighth Air Force, General Carl A. Spaatz. 1944 Der Beginn des Jahres 1944 stand im Zeichen von Rivalitäten im Zusammenhang mit der geplanten Operation Overlord. Für die Dauer dieser Operation sollten die strategischen Bomberflotten der Kontrolle des Oberbefehlshabers von SHAEF, Dwight D. Eisenhower, unterliegen. Das zwischenzeitlich gebildete Hauptquartier Allied Expeditionary Air Forces unter dem Briten Trafford Leigh-Mallory schaltete sich in die Zielplanungen für Overlord ein und legte Ende Januar seinen Transportation Plan vor. Dieser traf auf den Widerstand vor allem Spaatz’, der seinen Oil Plan durchsetzen wollte. Letztlich wurden beide Pläne realisiert und erwiesen sich als entscheidend für den Erfolg der jeweiligen Missionen. Die bis dahin erfolgreichste Operation der Combined Bomber Offensive war die im Februar 1944 stattfindende Operation Argument, besser bekannt als „Big Week“. die Eighth Air Force im März 1944 auch mit mehreren Angriffen an Harris’ „Schlacht um Berlin“. Ein weiterer Engpass auf deutscher Seite war die Versorgung mit Ölprodukten, der nach Spaatz’ Vorstellungen entschieden ausgenutzt werden sollte. Nach ersten Luftangriffen auf Ploiești 1942 und 1943 sollte nach Spaatz’ Auffassung eine regelrechte „Öloffensive“ gegen Hydrierwerke und Raffinerien im deutschen Machtbereich beginnen. Er konnte sich damit jedoch zunächst nicht durchsetzen. Im April 1944 kam die Leitung der Operationen der strategischen Bomberflotten unter die Kontrolle des Oberbefehlshabers der Allied Expeditionary Force, General Eisenhower, der sie durch seinen Stellvertreter Arthur Tedder ausüben ließ. Gemäß dem Transportation Plan folgten Angriffe auf Transportziele in den besetzten Ländern Westeuropas sowie auf V-Waffen-Einrichtungen (Operation Crossbow), Radaranlagen, Küstenbefestigungen und Flugplätze (vgl. Luftkrieg während der Operation Overlord). Durch Ultra-Informationen gelang es im Mai, Eisenhower (und die Briten) vom Sinn einer Ölkampagne zu überzeugen,Vgl. John F. Kreis (Hrsg.): Piercing the Fog: Intelligence and Army Air Forces Operations in World War II. Air Force History and Museums Program, Washington D.C. 1996, ISBN 0-16-048187-2, S. 237 ff. sowie Francis Hinsley (Hrsg.): British Intelligence in the Second World War: Its Influence on Strategy and Operations. Vol. 3, Part 2. H.M.S.O., London 1988. ISBN 0-11-630940-7, S. 500 ff. die Anfang Juni von SHAEF offiziell ausgerufen wurde.Wesley Frank Craven, James Lea Cate: The Army Air Forces in World War II, Vol. III – Europe: Argument to V-E Day, January 1944 to May 1945. S. 179. Schon die ersten versuchsweisen Angriffe auf Ölanlagen im Mai hatten in der deutschen Luftwaffenführung zu Panikerscheinungen geführt. Ende September einigten sich Bottomley und Spaatz auf die „Strategic Bombing Directive No. 1“. Darin wurde Ölzielen die höchste Priorität eingeräumt, gefolgt von Rüstungszielen. Schlechtwetterziele sollten Industriestädte sein, die mit den verfügbaren Navigationshilfen zu finden waren. Zur Auswahl der geeignetsten Ziele wurde im Oktober das Combined Strategic Targets Committee unter Vorsitz von Sydney Bufton gebildet. Ende Oktober folgte eine zweite Direktive mit leicht geänderten Prioritäten: Die Alliierten hatten erkannt, dass Verkehrsziele ein ähnliches Potential wie Ölziele boten, das deutsche militärisch-industrielle System lahmzulegen. Der verminderte Transport von Kohle aus dem Ruhrgebiet hatte bereits zu Engpässen bei der Energieerzeugung geführt und stellte zusammen mit der Zerstörung wichtiger Bahnstrecken die Reichsbahn vor immer größere Probleme. Als Konsequenz wurden Angriffe auf Rüstungsziele verworfen, soweit sie nicht von den Befehlshabern der Bodentruppen ausdrücklich erbeten wurden. Im Herbst und Winter 1944 wurden durch schlechtes Wetter Einsätze mit Radarunterstützung die Norm anstatt der Ausnahme. Im letzten Quartal des Jahres 1944 machten sie bei der USAAF zwischen 70 und 80 % aller Einsätze aus.Wesley Frank Craven, James Lea Cate: The Army Air Forces in World War II, Vol. III – Europe: Argument to V-E Day, January 1944 to May 1945. S. 667. Die Angriffe auf Ziele wie Rangierbahnhöfe waren zwar effektiv, aber sehr ungenau und führten zu massiven Zerstörungen der umliegenden Städte.